Of Stalkers and Sisters
by ice and coffee
Summary: In which Byakuran forces Tsuna to go sister-stalking together. "Yuni's all dressed up today! And my big brother nerves are tingling!" "That's…not natural." AU.


**A/N: Coffee does not own KHR...**

**Set approximately 7YL. AU. Hints of various pairings.**

* * *

"This can't be happening!" Byakuran wailed, watching his cute little sister walk out of her apartment with a bag swung over one shoulder. He was currently positioned behind a bush, lavender eyes following his sister as she walked down the street.

The brunette next to him stifled a sigh, running one hand through his soft brown hair. He was crouched next to the white-haired man, wondering how he got pulled into the mess. "I'm sure Yuni wouldn't appreciate your stalking of her."

"It's not stalking!" The white-haired man protested, eyes still trained on the dark-haired girl. She was now crossing the street. "I'm just watching out for her!"

"Whatever makes you happy."

"How could you be so cruel, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna shrugged, pointing at Yuni's disappearing figure. Years of tutelage under Reborn had turned him into what some would call a heartless sadist. "She's growing up now – I'm pretty sure that she doesn't enjoy having you hover around her all the time."

"No! I refuse to let any boy touch my little sister~!"

Turning to his idiot older brother, he raised an eyebrow. They were now crossing the street as well, still a few paces behind Yuni. "What makes you think she's on a date, anyways? She's just headed to the café for her usual afternoon cup of tea."

"Can't you tell?" Byakuran gestured wildly at Yuni as he tugged Tsuna along. There were many pedestrians watching the strange duo now, and a few of the females were giggling at the sight of the handsome brunette. "Yuni's all dressed up today! And my big brother nerves are tingling!"

Tsuna shook himself free of his brother's grip, settling to walk along at a calm pace. "That's…not natural," he muttered. It reminded him of a certain silver-head's ability to sense Tsuna at any given time.

They followed Yuni as she crossed various streets, and then waited as she entered a small café. It was the same place she went to everyday, to relax and probably get away from the mess of her chaotic life. Growing up around Byakuran and Tsuna's crowd had pretty much thrown her into an insane group of idiots. No wonder she wanted a bit of peace and quiet. Byakura and Tsuna settled for a nice bench nearby, stationed behind a couple of bushes.

"And why did she have to move out~?" Whining, Byakuran turned to face Tsuna.

The latter raised an eyebrow elegantly. "Maybe it had to with the fact that you and Mukuro were getting it on?" He suggested, watching as Byakuran's expression deflated.

"But she didn't say anything when you and Giotto started going out!"

"Well, it must be because you decided to be a bit too friendly with Mukuro in her room?"

Byakuran pouted, remembering the flat expression of his sister's eyes when she caught the two of them in a very compromising situation on her bed. It was scary – he never thought she had the capability of looking so…scary. She had moved out the day after that.

He turned to look at Yuni again. She had settled at a place right next to the window and was now drinking from a white porcelain cup. Indeed, the sight seemed harmless enough, but something told Byakuran she was waiting for someone. He was going to find out who that someone was. Byakuran grinned sadistically – if it turned out to be a guy after all, he was going to have a friendly chat with the guy. A very friendly chat.

"C'mon, let's just go. Giotto's waiting for me," Tsuna muttered as he checked his phone. There were three new texts, two from Gokudera and one from Giotto.

Byakuran shook his head, staring determinedly at the sight of his sister. "Just wait a bit."

Frowning, Tsuna texted Giotto back and then turned to look at the sky. "What makes you think that she's meeting someone?" There was no response. _So he finally decided to shut up_, Tsuna thought distractedly as his phone vibrated again. "Let's just go." He tugged on his brother's arm and frowned when there was no resistance. He turned to see Byakuran gaping in horror, other hand raised and one finger pointing at the person who had taken a seat opposite of Yuni.

"N-N-No way! He can't! I refuse!"

"Alright, she's meeting someone. It's not the end of the world." Tsuna tried reassuring his frozen brother. Turning to see who exactly it was, Tsuna squinted a bit. Then all color drained from his face as he recognized the features of Yuni's companion. "T-That's not happening! Not happening!" For a moment, he reverted back to his no-good self.

A hand clamped over his shoulder. "Calm down, Tsuna," a deep voice said in amusement as a familiar blonde settled next to the panicking brunette. "I got your text by the way. Still stalking your little sister?"

Tsuna blinked and looked up. "Giotto!" As Giotto chuckled, Tsuna pointed at Yuni's direction. "This isn't good, Giotto! Look!" He sounded frantic.

On the other side of Tsuna, Byakuran was cursing in every language he knew. "I won't allow that to happen! It's scandalous! He's her teacher, for crying out loud!" Byakuran began to babble again when he saw Yuni smile and lean across the table to whisper in the other's ear. "Don't do that, Yuni!" he cried, flailing his arms around.

"Come on now," Giotto said reassuringly, trying to placate the hysterical Byakuran. "It can't be that bad." When he caught sight of who the two were watching, he froze abruptly. His face paled, much like Tsuna's reaction. The familiar fedora, the sadistic smirk, and the expensive suit…"Tsuna, we have to save Yuni before he taints her!"

Unfortunately, at that precise moment, Yuni placed an affectionate kiss on the other man's cheek. The trio gaped, their expressions mirroring horror and shock.

"We're too late…" Giotto mumbled, slumping down.

Tsuna didn't reply, his head hitting Giotto's shoulder as the brunette stared blankly in dismay. "He's gotten to her too."

Next to him, Byakuran was already cowering under the bench growing mushrooms. "I knew it. My older brother instincts were right…"

Pity none of them noticed the calculus textbook sitting in between Yuni and Reborn.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Uncle Reborn!" Yuni said brightly as the dark-haired man sat down. He waved her thanks away.

As he waited for the waitress to bring him his espresso, he asked, "Do you know that your brothers are currently watching your every move outside?"

Smiling brightly, Yuni reached for her cup. "I'm used to it, really. Byakuran follows me here every time and sometimes he drags Tsuna along." After she took a sip, she reached down to where her bag was and pulled out her calculus book. Looking up, she noted the sadistic smile on Reborn's face. "Uncle Reborn?"

"They think we're on a date."

Yuni laughed in slight amusement. "Byakuran's always like that. Whenever I meet up with someone, he thinks I'm on a date with that person."

"Giotto and Tsuna seem to think so as well."

"Eh?" Yuni's voice was filled with surprise as she tilted her head sideways, catching a flash of bright gold and soft brown. She sighed. "Oh dear…" Having grown up around Reborn, it was not unnatural she caught a bit of his sadistic streak. A conspiratorial smile on her face, she leaned forward to whisper. "Between you and me, Byakuran-nii is freaking out over our proximity."

And she was right, because her three stalkers were panicking at that very moment. Then she grinned, placing an affectionate peck on her uncle's cheek. As she sat back down, Reborn adjusted the brim of his hat. He'd taught her well. It seemed like dame-Tsuna was going to need some more training if he was fooled so easily…

"Well then, let's get started on your homework."

* * *

**Beta'd by Pudding Earl - thank you so much~ o w o**

**Taking a small break from Magia...sorry to those of you who were waiting. This idea had been nagging at me for a while, so here it is~ Enjoy!**


End file.
